Forever Is Our Own: South Park (Discontinued)
by CrayWolf
Summary: 10 year old Kenny McCormick finally discovers what is behind his immortality, and also why his town South Park is so prone to disaster. Why? It all links back to the Chaos Bringers that always kill him. (Oh my god! They killed Kenny!) Yeah, that's right. The ones Kyle and Stan always scream at even when it seams no ones there. (POVs)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Cray Wolf here! This is my first story I'll be posting on FF! I plan to make this story a long one so be prepared for that! I just want people to recognize that I'm only a fourteen year old girl that dropped out of school in eighth grade. I'm not egotistic but, I was always in advanced English classes, and I scored my reading level as twelfth grade three years in a row. So I can assume I must be somewhat good at reading and writing…right? Also, this IS a romance story! But! *ahem* I've never really dated anybody! Sad right? I wanted to try it though, so bare with me please. Also, I'm not too sure on just how** _ **far**_ **I'll take the romance. But I'll give a heads up if I add any sexual scenes, kay?**

 **Warnings: This is a South Park fanfiction! And what can you always expect from South Park? Profanity. Duh. Also, Kenny is a pervert. Also duh. Possible sexual scenes may be added in future updates. I'm giving you guys a major** _ **Trigger Warning**_ **. Lots of suicide will be implied, maybe even done. Possible self harm. Drugs and alcohol will be done as well. If this will trigger you in any way, please. STOP READING.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. I only own my OC characters, the plot, and story. This fanfic is mine. It is written only by me and is filled with my own ideas. End.**

When I was a little girl, I always saw people on TV and movies go on amazing adventures. Little did I know, I would have my own adventure. One that would end me, kill me. And bring me back to life, over and over again.

 **~Forever is our own~**

 **Forever is only a concept.**

Fae's POV:

The screams of the fight I just had with my mom lingered in my ears as I sat huddled in a corner of my room. I had my small hands grasping my short hair, tugging at it. I looked up and gazed at my room through tears. All of my stuff was in boxes. I didn't actually care about this house, I had only lived in it less than a year after all. It was the towns, the state, I would miss. No. It wasn't even that. Not even the people. It was the _memories_ , the _time_ , that I would miss. I grew up here, this state, these towns, the parks, the schools, the gas stations, the restaurants. They were the air I breathed. The water I drank. But a part of me wanted to leave it behind. To _forget_. Lately I've been saying how much I hate this life. Now that he was gone. Maybe moving to a small mountain town in Colorado wouldn't wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there I'll find my life has meaning. Maybe I'll even make a friend, a friend for once. I grinned at the thought. What would await me at the small mountain town…South Park?

 **A/N: Sorry it was so short. This is mainly just a prologue. I'll have the next chapter typed up as soon as I post this. I have like, fifty pages of an old note book filled with this story anyway. I'm not nearly finished and I can't give a date at this point in when I might be finished writing this story. And this fanfic will switch between different POVs by the way. Yes, I know most fanfictions that contain an OC are unsuccessful but I really want to give this a shot. WELP! Okay then. Get ready for my signature goodbye, you'll see it a lot. CRAY WOLF OUT!**


	2. First Day of 5th Grade

**A/N: Hey, Cray Wolf here! So you didn't totally hate last chapter huh? I'm assuming this since you're reading chapter two. So happy if that's true. (squeal!)**

 **Disclaimer: South Park is not mine, nor am I affiliated with it in any way.**

 _ **Kenny's POV:**_

My eyes flickered open. I groaned.

' _Another year of Chaos.'_

I was sure that's what it would be. Like always. I slid out of bed and picked my T-shirt and orange parka up off my dusty wood floor. I put them on and reached under my bed to find my worn orange snow pants. After putting those on and pulling the hood off my parka over my head so that all you good see were my blue eyes, I headed out my bedroom door. I brushed my teeth and checked to make sure my little sister, Karen, was okay. As always, I made myself a pop tart, cherry, and made my way to the bus stop, backpack in hand. I greeted my best friends Stan and Kyle with a muffled "Hello." "Oh hey Kenny."

"Hey Kenny." They replied.

"Can you believe it Kenny? We're not fourthies anymore! We're fifth graders!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Me and Kyle were just talking about what we think our new teachers gonna be like." Stan said.

"I hope she's hot!" I smirked under my hood.

"Hey guys!" Of course, how could I forget about fatass Cartman. There he was running over to us. I swear I could feel the ground shake.

"What do you want Cartman?" Kyle spat. It was no surprise that even after an entire summer of them barely talking they still weren't on good terms. But that's okay. Because if they suddenly _did_ start being nice too each other, I think Stan and I would have a heart attack.

"I heard-" He put his hand up as he caught his breath. "I heard we're getting a new kid this year!"

"A new kid?" I muffled. The last time we got a new kid he ended up being the Antichrist. Because our town is so small, we only have one school: South Park Public Schools. And because there are so few students, there is only one class for each grade. So each year we all move up together, having the same kids in our class as the year before. And because of that, we already all know each other – to a certain extent. So, to sum it up, getting a new kid will be weird for us. And that person will probably have a hard time making new friends.

"A girl or a boy?" Asked Stan.

"I'm not sure, but they must be really poor 'cause they moved into Kinny's neighborhood!" He laughed.

"Shut up Fatass!" I yelled. God, I hate the way he talks and says my name like he's some sort of baby! But I do remember someone buying a house not far from mine.

' _A new kid huh? I wonder who is…'_

 _ **Fae's POV:**_

The class was filled with kids. Many of them wearing hats. Hats weren't allowed at my old school. Everyone knew each other and I kept getting odd looks from my new class mates. The seats had names on them and I found my seat in front of a boy wearing an orange parka that covered most of his face. The teacher introduces himself as Mr. Garrison. The class groans, obviously knowing him. The older man casually explains that this year's teacher committed suicide, and since he already knows this class well, the school made him the fifth grade teacher in the original one's place.

"Now, as you may have noticed, we have a new student this year." He looks at me. "Fae, will you please tell the class why you moved to our town?" I sigh and walk to the front of the classroom. Everyone's eyes are on me.

"My name is Fae Cronus. I moved here because my mom became broke as an egg after my dad died. The houses up here are apparently cheaper and my mom wanted to abandon the rest of my good old family back home, so we moved all the way out here. Happy sir?" I glare at my teacher, half regretting what I just admitted to the class.

"Very. Please take your seat." I trudge back to my chair.

 _ **Kenny's POV:**_

I can't help but find the girl pretty. Her hair is dirty blonde, and short like a boy's. Her skin is fair and, like Bebe, has already begun to develop small breasts.

' _Well Cartman was right, apparently she is poor.'_

Judging by her clothes, it wasn't too hard to guess. She was wearing an old purple hoodie that looked like the hood had been cut off for whatever reason. She was looking a little thin as well, her tight grey skinny jeans showed long, skinny legs, and the hoodie was too baggy for her, despite it's size. She needed a hair cut. It was like a boy's cut, but in need of a good trim. The shiny locks of hair rolled down her neck and ended in the slightest curl up, stopping an inch or so above her cut off hood. On the sides, it flowed past her ears, ending at the start of her neck, slightly curling up like the back. I haven't had a good look at the front up close yet, but from I had seen while she introduced herself, she parted it to the right of her face, and it was just as long as the sides. It curled up at the end, just like the rest of her hair. Only this up curl was more noticeable, as it was a much bigger curl than the others. It was cute, in an odd, carless look way.

"Damn girl you so _fineeee."_ I said, not expecting her to be able interpret my muffled words, curtesy of my parka. No one ever did understand what I was saying at first meeting.

"Excuse me?" She asked accusingly as she turned in her seat to face me. Well that was surprising.

"I, uh… I meant, my names Kenny!" I try to play it off.

"Oh. Well hi. I guess." She says quietly. Her eyes are fixed on the floor. I can't help but feel sorry for the chick. She said her dad passed away.

'She must be going through a lot…'

"Ya know I only live a few houses down from you. I know it's a pretty shitty neighborhood. Not many people live in it. Like, at all." I try and start a conversation. At my words she looks at me as though analyzing me. Which, she is. I'm used to it. She looks at filthy, beaten up clothes, especially the parka, the same one I've been wearing since I was eight. Every time I grow out of an orange parka, I buy a new one identical to the last. Its sort of a tradition I have for myself. That, now that I think about it, my friends have seemed to pick up for themselves. I know shes wondering what sort of fuck my family did to make us poor. "Unemployed, druggy alcoholics call themselves my parents." I smile. Of course, there was no way she could know I was smiling because of my fluffy parka, but, to my surprise, she smiles as though she knows.

"Um…Whys that boy over there staring at me like that?" She motions to Cartman. Sure enough, he has his dark, sinister eyes locked on Fae. My eyes, really. I had donated my own eyes to the boy after I had died for the millionth time when we were eight. He needed new ones or else he'd have to wear the thickest glasses in the world for the rest of his life since his eyes were so bad. That stumps me. After I come back to life any evidence of my death is erased from the face of the planet, including my remains. But somehow Cartman still had my eyes. No ones ever said anything about it as far as I know, and I wonder if the memories were simply twisted around so that everyone thought it was some other dead guy's eyes that rested in Cartman's fat face. Over time my old eyes had darkened in their blue color to match his evil expressions. They are navy blue now, were as mine are bright blue. He used to have brown eyes. They suited him better.

What was he staring at the poor girl for?

"That's Eric Cartman. Just ignore him. He's a fat, racist, sociopath."  
"Oh." She mutters as she gives him a glare. The glare made Fatass look away quickly. It _was_ a pretty intimidating look.

The rest of class we whispered to each other quietly, paying little attention to Mr. Garrison and his stupid theories on a possible WW3. I told Fae about the other kids in class, who was a jerk and who was cool. Class seemed to end as soon as it started. Somehow this girl seems to suck me in – and it isn't just her tits.

 _ **Fae's POV:**_

At the end of class Kenny and I exited the class together, behind us followed his friends Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. After a minute of walking Kenny and his friends strayed away from me. Leaving the building I could hear someone whisper-screaming,

"New girl! Aye! New girl!" I followed the sound voice around the side of the school to be greeted by that Eric Cartman kid that had been staring at me earlier.

"Oh um, hello. Eric was it?" I ask.

"Yesss." He says, as though delighted at hearing his name. "I saw you talking to Kiinny." He says Kenny's name funny. "I'm his best friend you see, I'm also friends with Stan and Kahl." There it was again, that strange accent.

"Yeah…" I say awkwardly. Eric was one of the people Kenny said to stay away from.

"Yeh know Feh…" So I guess my names accented too huh? Great. "We have something in common." He was now smiling at me with closed eyes. It was really creepy.

"What might that be?" I question.

"Both our dads are dead!" I cringe at his statement and clench my fists.

"Only because you fucking killed killed your's Fatass!" I hadn't noticed before but Kenny, Kyle, and Stan had decided to turn this into a party.

"I didn't _know_ he was my dad stupid Jew!" He retorts as though this justifies his murder.

"Oh shut the fuck up Cartman! Even if you knew he was your dad at the time you still would of killed him!" Stan joined in.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim, loudly. Too loud. Several people look over at our small group.

"Cartman's a _murderer._ " Kenny glares at the large boy.

"He tricked Scott Tenorman's dad _and_ mom into shot to get revenge on him. Last year we discovered that Scott's dad was his dad too!" Stan explains to me.

"He took mah moneh!" Eric defends.

"Eighteen dollars!" Cries Stan.

"And when he was crying – it was because it meant his dad was ginger, giving him the ginger gene!"

"Shut up KYLE!" I guess his accent is only occasional – or he does it on purpose. "You're only mad because he was one of _your_ people!" He snatches Kyle's green dog eared hat off his head, revealing what was comically known as a Jew-fro. His hair was orangish red and some of his long curls fell in his face. He instinctively pushes the pushes the top of his hair down to make it look smaller with his green gloved hands.

"Give that back Cartman!" He yelled. I don't know why. Like seriously, why? Why am I stomping up to the fat, menacing boy in front of me? I grab the Ushanka from Eric's hands. He falls silent, as do the other three boys. I toss the hat to Stan, who hands it to Kyle.

"Y-you-" Eric starts. I'm already walking away. I notice we've attracted a decent sized crowd in the distance. "YOU BITCH!" I stop dead. I turn on my heels and charge back to him.

' _Here it comes. My furry attack. Man, I really didn't want people to see me do this on my first day.'_

I grab Eric's red coat and pull him close to my face. His breath smells like Cheetos or something. I'm not sure. He gulps, speechless.

"What did you call me?" I breathe. His eyes narrowed.

"Bitch." He growls. Big mistake. I push him hard and he stumbles back, stunned. Everyone is silent.

"Listen here fatboy-" I start. "You do NOT wanna go there with me. And if you do decide you wanna go there with me-" I take a step towards him so that we're arm's length apart, his eyes filled with fear. I charge up my kick and ram my foot straight in his nuts. "You will NOT come back alive!" He hunches over on the grass and his hat falls off as he tries to stand up. I grab his brown hair and lift his head by it. I swear he looks like he wants to cry for his mom. "Next time think more carefully about what you say to me _Fucktard!"_ I scream louder than necessary. I throw his face into the less than an inch high snow and shoved through the crowd I had attracted. I would walk home today.

 **A/N: Well well well. You made it to the end! How did you like the longer chapter? I'm trying to go for a present tense point of view if you can't tell – though you probably can because I think I sucked at it. Sorry! If you would prefer I use past tense (said, walked, thought, cried) instead of present tense (says, walks, thinks, cries) please let me know! Welp… CRAY WOLF OUT!**


	3. Death By Fae's Mom

**A/N: Thank you 'matthew' for my first review! And thank you 'kyraann27' for the review, follow, AND favorite! When I read that I was so excited I knew I just had to get this chapter typed out and posted! This chapter picks up immediately where last chapter left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park nor am I affiliated with it in any way.**

 _ **Kenny's POV:**_

"Goddammit Fatass." I pull the fluff from my parka under my chin, revealing my mouth. "I thought you learned your lesson with Wendy." I reach out my hand for him.

"I don't need lectures from poor people." Cartman states as he grabs my hand. I dig my boots into the snow and dirt as he pulls himself up by my hand. He lets out a humorous grunt and wipes the blood from his nose.

"Serves you right…" Kyle mutters as he tucks the last bit of red hair under his hat.

"Screw you Kahl!" He stumbles off towards the arriving busses. Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes like he often does.

"That girl sure has a lot of demons…" He sighs. I look in the direction Fae took off but she was long gone. Fast.

"Yeah." I say.

 _ **Fae's POV:**_

I throw open the front door of my so called 'house' and storm upstairs.

"FUCKIN SHIT!" I yell, throwing my backpack to the floor. I fall like a rag doll onto my twin bed. It creaks as though my weight would break it.

' _Don't cry! Don't cry!'_

I grip my hair in my hands and hold it tight. I scrunch my eyes shut, hoping the water wouldn't escape.

' _Don't cry!'_

I breathe in and out. Slowly, I release my hair.

"Its okay. Its o…kay." I calm myself. I stare around my dark room. The floor is wood and dark brown. My door is creamy white. My closet doesn't have a door. My sister made me take this room because of it. She thinks that as long as the closet is shut, the 'monster' can't hurt her at night. Serinity is probably in her room right now. I should see how her day went. Just as I'm about to leave to check on her, something hits my curtainless window. I slump over to it and look out. There, a boy in an orange parka waves to me.

"Kenny?" I call out.

"Jump!" He yells, his voice still muffled. Fuck that, I ain't jumping!

"No way!" He stretches his long arms out to catch me, ignoring my decline. "Hang on!" I say. I dash down the stairs and out the door. I run to the side of my house, below my window.

"I would of caught you." He says dully.

"Did you need something?" I ask, wondering why he's here.

"your eyes are red, are you okay?" He stares at my face. I can't let him know I _almost_ cried.

"I-I'm fine." I look away and feel my face turn red. He stares at me for a second and says,

"I just thought we could hang out, maybe show you around town?" I think for a moment.

' _Why?'_

I wanted to ask.

"O-okay." I agree instead.

Kenny showed me lots of places around town. He showed me City Wok, a Chinese restaurant, the City Hall, which he added serves no purpose since all the mayor does is apparently 'sit on her ass' all day. We passes the abortion clinic Planned Parenthood. When I asked why it was under construction he answered,

"Nazi Zombie Fetuses."

He told me how the adults had made them hide out in the community center a few times for stupid reasons. He showed me the theaters, the library, the police station, Skeeter's Bar which already had many cars parked in front of it. He told me a disturbing story about hiding Kyle's dead grandma at the docks, and how unless I wanted to see some male nipple rubbing to never go to the cable company. He smirked as we walked by Raisins. When I asked what food they served he said he couldn't remember. We went inside EV Games for a minute, hypnotized by all the shiny, unopened games. He told me how Stan's idiot uncle Jimbo owned Jimbo's Guns with his pal Ned. We passed the mall without saying much and we looked through the windows at the animal shelter. He told me that a skittish classmate of ours parents owned Tweak Bros Coffee House. He spoke highly of Shakeys Pizza and told me all about meeting there after his dreaded baseball games.

We stop at Starks Pond and sit in front of the murky water as the sun slowly drifts down the sky. The sky is so clear in the mountains and the sunset is calming, especially sitting here with a friend. Do I dare call him that? Yes. I ask him how this is considered a _'Quiet Mountain Town'._ He says he has no idea and proceeds to awe me with unbelievable stories of the crazy stuff that's happened here.

"Wait. Did you say 'Christmas Poo'?" I make a face.

"Yup. He's saved this town _and_ Santa before!."

"I call bull shit." I laugh.

"Its true!" He replies.

"Whatever." I smile. A Christmas Poo? Sure. "I have to get home soon. Its dark out." I say as I frown. Like I want to go home. I know if I don't though my mom will have a cow. So Kenny walks me home. We don't say much. Just walked.

 _ **Kenny's POV:**_

As we reach Fae's house I feel uneasy. I know this feeling. What would it be this time? I walk her up to her door carefully. I can hear screaming inside that reminds me of my own house.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask her lightly. I'm really starting to wonder why I'm caring for this girl so much. Its not like me. I only met her today, I don't care for new people. I worry they'll kill me. She smiles nervously.

"I'll be fine."

' _It couldn't be…'_

My uneasy feeling is justified as she opens her front door. Something green flies out of it and hits me in the head, killing me as blood sprays from the wound.

"KENNY!" The girl screams as my world is replaced by the empty space of Limbo.

' _Could it?'_

 **A/N: Okay so yes, I'm teasing you. I'm leaving things unexplained a bit on purpose. This story will progress over a long set of years actually, and I plan to drag fifth grade on for a bit. So expect a bit of a long and mysterious beginning. Things will be explained later as the story progresses. I promise. (Smile) Also, I think I'm gonna put the story back into Past Tense like I originally started writing it in. Maybe not though. We'll see. Anywhooooo…**

 **CRAY WOLF OUT!**


	4. Immortality

**A/N: First, I just want to apologize for my absence. My computer was not working, but don't worry! Why? Because I got a new one! Yay, I can publish again! Second, I want to thank everyone for the comments! I loved the constructive criticism and compliments! I just got this pc about an hour ago and I was motivated so much I started writing right away! Okay, that's all! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park nor am I affiliated with it in any way.**

 **Warning: Suicidal actions. Do not read is this is triggering to you.**

 **Chapter Four: Immortality**

 _ **Fae's POV:**_

I let out an ear shattering scream as Kenny lay lifeless on the ground. The blood was pouring from his forehead, dripping down his face, and soaking into his parka. I made a move to grab for him, but I was instead grabbed by my mother. She pulled me into the house and threw me down onto the floor.

"Stay in this house and don't fucking come out!" She screeched.

I couldn't move.

Mom went out the door and slammed it shut.

I couldn't move.

I could hear screaming from my mom. She was yelling at what surly had to be 911.

I couldn't move.

The other half of the bottle she had thrown out the door was on the floor, along with a cigarette.

I couldn't move.

It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. All I do is ruin lives, and apparently cause them to end. I always try so hard to be good. To do as I'm told. To be kind. But it all gets me nowhere. My efforts have never gotten me anywhere! Even though I try…so hard.

"F-f-Fae?" Whimpered Serenity, my little seven year old sister. She was slowly creeping down the stairs.

"What did you do?!" I spat at her.

"I…"

"He's dead!" I cried and stood up.

"D-dead? I know…"

"Not _Dad_ you idiot! Kenny!" I yelled. By this time she was down the stairs. She took a step back.

"Kenny…?" She whispered. Her big green eyes welled with tears. She had my mom's eyes, and I hated it. She looked just like her.

"My f-f…" No, I couldn't call him that. Not after what just happened. "My friend!" I covered my mouth. I said it. How could I say that?

"You made a friend, Fae?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't matter! He's dead now!" I ran past her and up the stairs. I threw open my door and slammed it shut.

I can't take this!

I locked the door. I walked to my bed and felt around under it until my hand touched something cold. I grabbed it. As I pulled it out, I stopped crying.

Would I finally be coward enough to do such a cowardly thing?

I held the small handgun to my head and flipped off safety. I sat there on the floor, my hand shaking, for what seemed like hours.

"I guess not…" I whisper as I dropped the gun. I jumped up angrily and kicked the wall. "Shit!" I grabbed my foot, hopping on one leg. I waited for the pain in my big toe to subside before picking up the gun again and flipping safety back on. I tossed it back under my bed.

"One day." I murmured. All of a sudden a wave of exhaustion washed over me, sucking me into the bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.

 _ **Kenny's POV:**_

"Dude! Talk about a date gone wrong!" Teased Stan. I rolled my eyes.

"How much of the date do you think she'll remember?" Asked Kyle.

"It wasn't a date guys. I was just showing around town. She probably won't remember any of it. Most likely, she'll just think she stayed at home." I sighed. I kick some snow with my brown boots.

"Sorry Kenny. That sucks, I know you like her."

"Yeah, dude… Hey, where's Cartman?" Kyle looked around as if he were hiding behind a tree or something.

"He's probably scared of Fae, so he had his mom drive to school. That or he stayed home pretending to be sick." Stan laughed. I giggled at the thought Cartman clutching his knife, shaking as he guards his door scared shitless.

The sound of crunching snow catches my attention.

"Oh, hey Fae!" I waved. Fae froze, dropping her backpack. I looked at my friends. She started quivering and pointed a finger at me. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Confused and worried, I started running over to her. She stumbled backwards and fell. Stan and Kyle appeared by my side as we reached her.

"Hey, are you-"I was cut off.

"You're ALIVE?!" It was my turn to freeze. Stan and Kyle stared dumbfounded at the two of us. She looked terrible. Her hair was messy and unbrushed, her clothes weren't fixed right on her body, and her left cheek was red and bruised. My eyes bored into hers. Her eyes bored into mine.

There was no way. No fucking way.

Fuck.

 **A/N: Haha, another cliff hanger! Don't worry though, I'll type up the next one very soon! By the way, I am going to start publishing another South Park story, so don't forget to check it out! Well…**

 **CRAY WOLF OUT!**


	5. I Can't Die

**A/N: Hey, Cray Wolf here! SO SORRY I haven't been posting more chapters! I don't really have a schedule yet. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park nor am I affiliated with it in anyway.**

 **Chapter Two:** _ **I Can't Die**_

* * *

 ** _Kyle's POV:_**

It all happened so fast. Stan scooped up Fae, who appeared to be light weight. I grabbed Kenny's arm and we dashed to Cartman's house. I jerked open the door and opened the basement for Stan. I let go of Kenny and locked the door to the basement, grabbed the shocked boy again and dragged him down the stairs and into our super hero hideout. Stan gently set Fae on the new couch Liane recently bought. I let go of Kenny. He just stood there, staring at Fae, who stared back at him. Stan and I exchanged looks. He nudged Kenny and the stunned boy jumped as though he forgot we were there.

"You…" Kenny's eyes lit up. "You…" He started to take off his hood but I quickly grabbed his hands away. Too risky. We weren't sure if she was the one yet. He made a small noise as he gave me a look, as though thanking me. "You remember." He finally got out. I could tell he was smiling under his parka. Fae looked utterly confused. I don't blame her. For a long time me and Stan would have no memory of Kenny dying all the time, just like everyone else. But one day when I woke up, suddenly I remembered every single time my friend had been brutally killed. On that same morning, so did Stan. Stan and I were the only people as far as we knew that knew Kenny McCormick was immortal, besides Ken himself. In fact, we only discovered _why_ a few weeks ago, the same day Stan and I remembered his deaths. "You remember." Kenny said again, this time louder. Fae seemed to be snapping out of her daze. She nervously looked around the room.

"Can someone please tell me what the Hells going on here?!" She snarled. Abruptly, she stood up, knocking a pillow off the couch. "You _DIED!" She shrieked. "I saw you DIE!_ My mom threw a broken bottle at your head!" She was pacing back and forth in front of Kenny. "The police came to my house and took my mom away… Though she was home again this morning…" She said quieter. "I was all alone with my sister crying her room! I almost sh-"She stopped herself. _Almost what?_ Kenny opened his mouth but Fae again exclaimed, "You died!" Then everything was dead silent. No one moved, everyone held their breath. I bit my lip. Stan scrunched his coat in his hands. Kenny just stood there, his hands at his side, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Aye! What're you fags doing in mah basement? I told you not to meet down here anymore!" _Crap!_ Cartman was banging on the door. So he _had_ stayed home.

"Eric?" Called Fae. The banging stopped. She turned to me. "This is Eric's basement?" She asked, forgetting her rage. I nodded my head.

"Feh? What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled.

"I don't know, ask _them!"_

"What, are you stupid or something?" I could hear the smirk behind Cartman's words.

"Baka…" She murmured. Cartman tested the doorknob again while shouting,

"Unlock the door! Stan! Kyle!"

"Go away Fatass! This is personal stuff!" I barked.

"Oooooo! Personal stoof!" He teased. "What, are you and Stan confessing you're faggy love for each other?" He cooed.

"Shut up Cartman I'm dating Wendy and you know it!" Stan interjected.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?!" Fae repeated. We looked at her.

"Cartman," I sighed, "If I give you three dollars will you please leave us alone?"

"Five dollars!"

"Fine, Fatso!"

"Aye! I'm big boned!" I could hear him walking away and back up the stairs to his room on the second story. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Fae, distressed, grabbed her dirty blond hair in her hands.

"I fucking _knew it!_ I'm INSANE!" She screeched. Finally, Kenny spoke, pulling the fluff of his parka away from his chapped mouth.

"You're not crazy…" The girl seemed to relax at his words. I don't blame her, even I loved the sound of Kenny's voice, though I rarely actually heard it. She gulped. "I-I can't die." He announced. Fae's eyes widened and she pulled on her hair even harder, enough to make her wince at the pain it caused.

"You…" She whimpered. "You are so…" Her voice was slowly becoming louder. "You are so SICK!" She cried. Kenny flinched. He looked hurt. Really hurt.

* * *

 ** _Fae's POV:_**

 _What kind of sick joke was this? Making me think someone died! Making me look like a fool by telling me bullshit stories! Now he wants me to believe he's immortal?!_

"Are you guys in on this?!" I aimed my death stare at Stan and Kyle. _Why? Why are people so mean?_ I was beyond my furry attack. Or more like, I didn't have to heart to access it now.

"No! You-you don't get it!" Stan tried.

"No. You're right. I don't get the joke. How the fuck is this funny?! I HELD A GUN TO MY HEAD LAST NIGHT!" Everyone gaped at me. Kenny covered his mouth with his hands. "Fucking shit…" I muttered to myself as I made a run for the stairs. Each sound of my shoes slamming onto the wooden steps echoed in my mind. I reached my hand for the door but was stopped as my other hand was grabbed.

 ** _?'s POV:_**

 **"** **I think it's time to end this little episode, don't you think?"**

* * *

 ** _Kenny's POV:_**

I held onto Fae's hand tight with both my gloved ones. She was quivering violently. I pulled her into me and I wrapped my arms around her waist in a strong embrace. My hood had slipped off but Fae's eyes were closed. _Was she asleep?_ I struggled to barley pick her up and made my way back down the stairs.

"Dude!" Stan gasped, shocked. I felt really tired all of a sudden. I dropped Fae on the floor gently and fell back onto the couch.

"Kenny? You okay?" Kyle's voice sounded distant as my eyes drifted shut. Never had I felt so calm. Never so relaxed and reassured. My entire person felt warm. The heat pulsed through with each heartbeat. I felt like a stuffed toy – limp. Everything was quiet. I liked this feeling.

* * *

 **Okaayyy… So there's that chapter! Btw, 'Baka' means 'Stupid, idiot, moron, dummy, etc. In Japanese. I think the ending of this was kind of awkward as I wasn't exactly sure what the boys might do in a situation as such. But I** ** _think_** **I sorta might have pulled it off. I dunno. Tell me what you think! What about the mystery POV? Wait and find out! Mwahahaha!**

 **Cray Wolf out!**


	6. River of Stars

**A/N:** **Hey, Cray Wolf here! I'm SO SO SO sorry! Can you ever forgive me? School is a butt-head, and so am I. I really don't have a good excuse.** **Gomen'nasai!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor am I affiliated with it in any way.**

 **Chapter Six: River of Stars**

* * *

 ** _Kenny's POV:_**

I was drifting through a river of stars before I found myself walking up a steep slope. The path was pitch black; it looked like nothing, like it wasn't even solid. All around me were bright lights that reminded me of stars, stars placed on a blue and purple backdrop. But the lights weren't stars, for if I listened closely, the lights seemed to speak. They weren't stars at all – they were memories. I could hear the voices of my past being whispered to me through those swirling balls of light. I could make out screams, laughter, and what sounded like a heartbeat. The heartbeat wasn't a memory tough; it was happening now. My heart felt like it would burst from my chest; which, trust me, really hurts. With each silent step, I grew closer to the end of this strange path of nothingness. As I got closer, it began to snow. It was cold to the touch, and stuck to the fluffy part of my parka.

Finally, I reached the end of my upwards climb. I felt frozen, shivering lightly.

 **"** **Ah, there you are Chaotic One!"** A distorted, genderless voice boomed from the large purple mass of smoke that faded into view.

"I've told you, my name is Kenny!" I spat and jerked my hood down to reveal my venomous gaze. "Kenny McCormick!" The mass laughed and waves of freezing air were expelled from it with each disturbing bellow.

 **"** **We never thought you would come so far, Kenneth."** A second, smaller pink mass appeared next to the purple one. This voice was recognizable as female, but was still heavily distorted. **"You could almost say we were proud."** Her voice was icy and sent shivers down my spine with each syllable she spoke. **"Not only have your friends become recognized as the Connected Ones, but it seems you've quite possibly found the Pure Hearted One as well!"** She let out a horrific laugh, making me grit my teeth.

 **"** **Ohhh…I didn't expect to see you back so soon, Kim!"** A male voice sounded, just as distorted as the first two.

"It's Kenny! Not _Kim,_ " I corrected. A blue smoke ball was forming next to the others. "Chaos Bringers!" They waited for me to continue. "Why have you brought me back here? I told you, I want nothing to do with any of this nonsense!"

 **"** **Chaotic One, why must you make this so much harder than it has to be?" Hissed the purple.** I smiled to myself. _Don't underestimate the poor kid._

 **"** **What shall we do?"** Asked the pink smoke. I had come up with the name Ink for her, tired of referring to her as 'The Pink One.'

 **"** **Turn her into a boy! We already know she wants to kill herself. Adding a lot of stress would probably bring her to her breaking point, eh? Plus, it would be hilarious."** Snickered Luzul, the blue one. Lavven, the purple one, answered,

 **"** **No, no. I've already added a challenge to keep the Chaotic One busy with our…** _ **nonsense.**_ **"** I glowered at this, wondering what Lavven had done. **"I added another character into this mess! One that will be less than helpful to dear Kenny."** It said, as though reading my thoughts. I wondered if it could, in fact, read my thoughts. I certainly didn't know much about these otherworldly beings, having yet to have to chance in consulting Damian about it. A new character, Lavven said? Interesting. One that would be less than helpful… Could be problematic. Then again, nothing these three did wasn't. Before I could open my mouth, the snowy abyss began to fade away around me, and before I knew it, I had left The Void.

* * *

 **A/N: Super short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer, I promise! Lots of mysteries, huh? I love leaving people in the dark; I give my deepest apologies. The next chapter shouldn't take too long to type, so you should see it soon! Chu!**

 **Cray Wolf, out!**


End file.
